I Love You Emma
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Will is mugged and stabbed. He lies there in the rain. Emma finds him dying. Will he live or die?


The raindrops hit the ground simultaneously yet with a rhythm no one can ever foretell.

He could feel his body go numb and the air get thinner. If he wasn't mistaken, his eyesight was getting blurry and it wasn't just because of the drops that fell in to his eyes.

Will tried to move off the wet ground, feeling stiff and weary. Despite his efforts to get up, he still lay there, almost immobile. He could feel himself panting for air like a fish out of water and somewhere, there was a prick of sharp pain.

_'How… How did this happen?'_ Will thought to himself as he struggled, _'Why did I get mugged and stabbed?'_

Indeed, Will was walking back from the shops, and he was jumped. The man had stabbed him in his left lung, took his wallet and ran.

Managing to turn his head from the gaze he had at the crying sky, Will looked to his right, hoping to find something or someone there. Only now did he feel helpless and it just had to be now. He tried to reach his cell, but couldn't.

He grunted as the same sudden pain hit him again. Will felt slight shock when he glanced at his side and found blood. One more time, in the intention to get help, Will reached for his cell. This time he grabbed it and held it in his shaking hand. He pressed 911 and put it to his ear.

"911, are you in need of the Police, Ambulance or Fire brigade?"

"A...mbu...lan...ce," Will gasped.

"What is your emergency?" The operator asked.

"I..." Will gasped again.

His cell fell from his hand.

With that, Will realised something. It was the end for him. Strangely, Will flinched and strained to smile one last time. It was something he hasn't done in such a long time and he just wanted to feel it again.

The feeling of happiness, of relief and… that light feeling you get simply with a grin.

But, his efforts were in vain. Who could smile at his own time of death? What kind of happiness will one feel at this point when he isn't even suicidal? Will there be relief?

Will turned again to see whatever was at his left. He found nothing beyond the hard rain and since that was the case, all he could do now was close his eyes gently and wait for death.

It was as if he was in the middle of nowhere, dying. He felt his chilly breath float near his face and with every passing moment, his breath ran thinner and thinner.

Unable to take it anymore, Will flickered his eyes open and even if his eyes were failing him now, he just wanted to see her one more time… one _last _time.

Yes, even if she was the last person he'll see, he'll just be glad to see her that's all. All he wanted to do was glance at her, then shut his eyes forever. Was it too much to ask for?

Emma.

Knowing that nothing was in store for him anymore, now that he was slowly dying, Will finally decided to go back to closing his eyes and he promised himself that he wouldn't open them again.

Yet, there was again something that kept him from keeping that promise... He heard a car door open and shut.

"Will!"

With those words, Will immediately drew his eyes open. His stiff neck stopped him from turning to the other side and with that; all he could do was wait for her to approach him near enough to see her.

His throat went drier than ever and with a huff of air, he gasped, "…Who… Who's there?"

He wasn't answered verbally with the same feminine voice but he felt and heard splashing footsteps, running to him. His face still faced the opposite side and he couldn't turn even the slightest bit.

The woman knelt down, looking at him with a concern, panic and worry. Still, Will didn't know who she was since he was facing the other way. Will felt the woman reaching for his chin and when she did, she moved it carefully.

She turned his head to her way and when she saw Will's pale expression, all she could mutter was, "Oh my gosh! Will what happened?"

Will now realised who she was. It was his friend, Emma. Rain from above fell on the back of her head, falling down the sides. He didn't move as they just exchanged forlorn looks until he muttered, "I... wa...s...stab...bed,"

"Don't die please," She cried.

There was a silence between the two. All they heard was the hastened pit-pat of the rain and each other's breathing. The cold, unforgiving wind beat against them yet none of them was bothered.

"Please don't leave me Will, the ambulance will be here soon. Just hold on," Emma cried and begged.

He knew well that he was going to die. Will felt her heart beginning to fail, his beat almost fading away.

"I... love...you...Emma..." He gasped.

"I love you too Will," She cried.

He had his eyes partly closed now but she knew he was still alive.

"Will, please hold on," Emma cried holding on to his hand.

After one last breath, Will closed his eyes gently, never to open them again.

"Will... please don't leave me..." She cried.

Her shaking hand reached his neck in search for a pulse. When she didn't find one, she began to panic again. She tried to remember what to do but her mind wasn't working. She looked at Will.

She couldn't lose him. She put her thumb and index finger on his chin and her other hand on his forehead. She tilted his head backwards. She didn't hesitate at all. This was the man she loved. She pinched his nose and knelt down giving him a breath. His chest rose and fell. Emma waited a second and gave another breath. There was no movement from Will.

"Come on Will! Please don't leave me!" She cried.

She started with compressions and she heard the sirens. As the paramedics took over, she cried in to her hands. Will couldn't leave her. Everything seemed a blur as the paramedic led her away. And she heard those words she would never forget, as long as she lived.

"Time of death, 5:07 pm,"


End file.
